Ser Bom
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A vigilância constante de Emily sobre Daniel leva-a até uma descoberta surpreendente, não apenas sobre o seu alvo, mas também sobre si mesma. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Revenge não me pertence.

**N/A:** Na verdade, eu queria ter escrito esta fanfic há mais tempo, mas eu acho que poderia ter perdido o fio da meada durante o percurso, e não faria algo bom.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Of Being Good", de ynabolic; a autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**P.S.: **Para aqueles que assistiram a todas as temporadas de Revenge não se sentirem confusos: a fic foi escrita originalmente depois da Season 2, e antes das Seasons 3 e 4.

* * *

**SER BOM**

Foram as gravações que deram início a tudo...

Eu sempre estivera consciente a respeito de meus inimigos, por todos os ângulos. E aquele pequeno dispositivo que permitia a vigilância era um dos muitos à prova de falhas, e me permitiu fazer o meu trabalho quase sem ajuda.

Para que conseguir parceiros para espiar os seus inimigos quando você pode fazê-lo por sua própria conta, sem precisar recorrer a informações secundárias ?

O meu tempo com Aiden, definitivamente, me proporcionou um muito necessário conforto, nas últimas semanas. Ele, estando a par de tudo, também me ajudou muitíssimo durante a noite. Um suspiro, por causa da interminável rede que eu havia estendido.

No entanto, à medida em que os dias se passam, vendo Daniel em seu escritório, resolvendo tudo através de contatos e tentando incansavelmente corrigir os erros, eu me lembrava mais e mais do menino, _não _do homem pelo qual eu quase me apaixonei.

Ele não começou de um modo fácil, eu admito. Sua inocência e natureza confiante foram conduzidas para um mau caminho, e, no final, seguindo o conselho da Iniciativa quase cegamente... porém, a sua confissão de que sua única motivação tinha sido lutar pela posição de diretor-executivo fora um atenuante... Daniel ainda estava lá, como Victoria atestara.

No entanto, isso não mudava o fato d que Daniel realmente não era um bom homem de negócios.

Ele falhara. Oh, sim... espetacular e publicamente, porque ele fora totalmente honesto. Victoria estava certa. Daniel não era feito do material podre que ele havia herdado através dos genes de seus pais.

E a _honestidade_ não tinha lugar no mundo corporativo, do qual ele agora estava pisando, muito menos na Grayson Global. Um nome que é sinônimo de corrupção, extorsão e suborno, estava também conectado a Daniel- o garoto-propaganda da América corporativa. É assim que eles o chamam pelas costas; o garoto-propaganda sentado em um trono feito de ossos. Mas eles diziam isso de modo que soasse como uma brincadeira.

Ainda assim, eu, Emily nunca achei isso divertido, porque fazer o bem não era uma razão para ser submetido à zombaria. E Daniel fora submetido a muito disso. Ele é basicamente um peão, meu e da Iniciativa.

Inicialmente, quando Helen moveu as cordas para a direita, eu movi-as para a esquerda. Apertando mais e mais, Helen não foi a única a estrangular Daniel; eu também. Quando, em seguida, Helen foi substituída por Trask, em seguida, novamente por Victoria, e, por último, por seu pai. Mas a minha corda sobre Daniel nunca afrouxou. Ele era meu.

A videovigilância havia começado antes mesmo de ele assumir o cargo de diretor-executivo da empresa. Eu instalara uma câmera em sua casa, e Helen instalara uma câmera em seu escritório. As duas mulheres, mantendo os olhos nele durante boa parte das 24 horas.

A diferença entre as duas jogadoras era que eu estava a par de seus pensamentos mais profundos, não apenas quando os negócios terminavam. E se havia uma coisa que Takeda havia ensinado bem, era que os planos são mais bem desenvolvidos dentro de sua zona de conforto. Daniel faz isso bem.

Aquela também foi a primeira vez em que eu descobri que ele encontra conforto através da poesia, e também na literatura... Nós podemos vê-lo abrindo os seus velhos livros e olhando através das desbotadas páginas, novamente, e novamente, procurando por orientação.

_A data do vídeo indicava: terça feira, 19:30._

\- O que vocês dois fizeram a ela foi desprezível ! - ele disse, em voz baixa, mas com firmeza, aos seus pais. Daniel e seus pais estavam na sala de estar, remoendo sobre as vítimas do ano passado. Ambos, Aiden e eu, sabemos que Amanda foi a única mulher que morreu por causa dos Grayson.

Apenas mais um corpo que ficava para trás no caminho da vingança, Takeda dissera que havia uma estrada escura à frente, se eu seguisse a sós, e, depois do ano passado, eu havia preferido que a vingança se desenrolasse daquele modo.

Por isso, muitas pessoas haviam morrido, o pai de Padma, e depois, Padma, Amanda, Takeda, e, por último, Declan...

Cinco corpos e nada a demonstrar por isso, com exceção de um noivado rompido com Daniel Grayson, parte dois.

Conrad estava andando para lá e para cá, e Victoria de pé, resolutamente, de lado. Observando aos homens de sua vida de batalhas escapando-lhes, bem diante de si.

\- Você está ouvindo bem ? As pessoas estão mortas por sua causa ! - Daniel gritou.

\- Foi para proteger você - seu pai insistiu. Daniel escarneceu.

\- Eu não acredito em você. Não mais, e nunca mais, no futuro... você perdeu este privilégio - ele sussurrou, e, logo depois, deixou a sala de estar.

_Fim do vídeo._

Pouco depois, nós vemos Daniel entrar em seu quarto e navegar furiosamente por entre a sua coleção. A princípio, achamos que fosse algo da Grayson Global, e nos inclinamos para mais perto do laptop, tentando ver aquilo com mais clareza.

Não era nada de incriminador. Apenas um livro. Ele destaca furiosamente uma determinada página, e nós tomamos nota da localização do livro, bem como do título. _Tudo Se Ilumina_, de Jonathan Foer.

Mas adiante, encontramos a página destacada por ele, e vemos a passagem: _**"Um dia você também vai fazer coisas para mim que odeia. É isso o que significa ser uma família"**__._

Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que tal declaração aplica-se perfeitamente à vida de Daniel.

Depois, Aiden deixou aquilo de lado, assim como eu. Era irrelevante, apenas mais uma evidência de que Daniel não passava de um peão: um peão estúpido com um sobrenome importante.

Nas semanas seguintes a este acontecimento, estabeleceu-se um padrão, porque Daniel começou a ir até seus livros, buscando conforto. Nas primeiras ocasiões em que isso aconteceu, nós sempre o observamos, mas a cada uma das vezes, a passagem era apenas isso. Uma frase ou verso que parecia confortar o menino que se tornou homem muito cedo. Nenhum código oculto, apenas palavras.

_Data do vídeo: sexta-feira, 21:15._

Quando Daniel deu de cara com a insubordinação, perdoou ao homem, porque este contou ao jovem diretor-executivo alguma história triste a respeito de sua filha estar doente e sua esposa estar pedindo o divórcio. Mais tarde, depois de muito espionar, nós encontramos uma página em destaque, em um livro de Thomas Fuller: _**"O paraíso de um tolo, é o inferno de um sábio"**_.

O que significa que Daniel sabia que estava sendo enganado, o que explica a declaração que, depois, ele deu à sua mãe: "Eu apenas sou uma vítima quando não sei que estou sendo enganado... Eu o permiti, mamãe, e eu posso conviver com isso".

Um homem não procura obter algo se não tem lugar nesse tabuleiro de xadrez. No entanto, ele parece estar bem no meio de tudo.

* * *

Charlotte confessou sobre a sua gravidez. Tudo indicava que a linhagem dos Porter iria continuar sem problemas.

Ela chorou por sobre o ombro de seu irmão, e foi então que eu percebi que Charlotte era como uma ponte entre eu e Daniel, porque ela é filha do _meu_ pai, e filha da mãe _dele_.

Ele consolou-a, acariciando-lhe lentamente os cabelos castanhos, e sussurrando-lhe palavras reconfortantes, sobre como Declan teria odiado vê-la tão deprimida... como aquilo não era bom para o bebê.

\- Tudo parece difícil demais agora, eu sei, mas dê algum tempo, e você vai perceber que não é tão ruim assim... e você vai se tornar mais forte por causa disso, não amarga e triste, mas forte, e seu filho ou filha saberá que ele/ela vai ter uma mãe forte.

"_**Uma mãe é o primeiro espelho de uma criança para o mundo"**_. _Richelle E. Goodrich_.

* * *

Pouco depois, eu encontrei a mim mesma fascinada novamente por este homem-menino. Por que aceitar os conselhos de poetas e autores mortos quando se tem uma equipe de conceituados advogados, políticos influentes, pais muito mais do que milionários, e uma ex-noiva ?

Todos eles estavam mais do que dispostos a oferecer-lhes as suas sugestões.

Em pouco tempo, percebi que eu havia começado a verificar constantemente as suas atividades, de preferência, sem Aiden olhando por sobre o meu ombro. Era como uma droga, eu queria saber o que ele ia fazer a seguir, porque, na vitória ou na derrota, ele ainda consegue achar algo dentro de si para dizer:

\- Eu sou um Grayson, e eu pretendo mudar o que esse nome significa para todos vocês.

Aiden e eu terminamos, se é que se poderia classificar aquilo como um relacionamento. Simplesmente não estava funcionando. Nosso relacionamento estava baseado unicamente na dependência, e eu não podia fazer aquilo com ele, nunca mais. Ele, assassinando Takeda, e a seguir, em sua desesperada tentativa de me convencer a fugir com ele, provou que não é feito do mesmo material que eu.

Eu sempre olhei para ele como meu igual. Descobri que não era assim. Apenas um homem, à procura de retribuição por seus fracassos do passado, mas eu não posso ser aquela donzela em perigo. É melhor que ele encontre isso em outras pessoas. Meu sócio 007 teve de ser descartado.

E assim eu o fiz.

Eu namorei com Jack Porter, algum tempo depois disso. Nolan estava em êxtase, como um irmão mais velho orgulhoso de sua irmã mais nova que finalmente fez a escolha certa.

Tudo correu às mil maravilhas durante os primeiros dias. Nós dois revivendo o nosso passado... mas que azedou rapidamente. Eu não sou a mesma, e ele não é o mesmo. Éramos pessoas diferentes tentando representar papéis que há muito haviam perdido os seus prazos de validade.

Nosso relacionamento durou três meses. Um quarto de ano para ser revisitado, brincando no litoral, e correndo com Sammy.

A realidade é, de fato, ingrata. E nos atingiu duramente no dia em que nos separamos. Percebi que Jack era um pai, um bom amante, e, no final, apenas um bom _amigo_.

Eu não vou chamá-lo de hipócrita abertamente, mas, às vezes, o seu conceito de justiça é irritante como o inferno. Então, depois de uma competição de gritos que podiam ser ouvidos por todo o caminho, até a Mansão Grayson, nós decidimos terminar.

É melhor se nós permanecermos como amigos, e Jack ser mantido no escuro.

Assim, assistir aos vídeos tornou-se minha obsessão, mas ainda conspirando. Fazendo uma coisa e outra, e, como resultado, enredando mais teias do que o necessário. Metade do tempo foi gasto em desembaraçar e solucionar conflitos secundários que surgiram, em busca da ruína dos Grayson.

Nolan e eu até tentamos ser mais do que amigos, por pouco tempo. Mas, uma semana mais tarde, voltamos ao nosso relacionamento normal, e ele encontrou uma mais do que disposta destinatária de seu afeto, a secretária de Daniel, Grace.

Ela é efervescente, elegante, e era a garota com a popularidade em crescimento. _Cheerleader_ e outras coisas, mas acabou como secretária de Daniel porque abandonou a escola, depois de ficar ciente a respeito de sua gravidez precoce.

Em outras palavras, ela era perfeita para Nolan.

Enquanto eu ficava em meio aos computadores e meu pequeno baú, ainda reordenava as pessoas de acordo com o meu gosto. Cortei todos os meus laços com Nolan, a não ser que eu precise de um expert em computadores. Eu rebaixei seu status, novamente, para consultor.

Ele estava mais do que feliz em obedecer. Uma ex-namorada morta fora o suficiente para azedar-lhe a idéia de vingança.

E, junto com os computadores, está Daniel.

Daniel quase se formou em Oficina Literária em Harvard, ele realmente leu todos os livros da biblioteca dos Grayson até quase os 13 anos. Descobriu-se que ele olhava constantemente pela janela, vendo eu e Jack brincando. Ele sempre nos observava, mas nunca juntava-se a nós.

Parece que isso é tudo o que ele já fez. Ele está no meio da trama envolvendo David Clarke, mas ele nunca pusera os pés no campo de batalha, não até _aquele_ dia.

Um ano e meio depois, Daniel repentinamente convocou uma entrevista coletiva.

E o mundo desabou. Foi sobre o caso David Clarke, ele abriu e expôs todos os arquivos que ele, anteriormente, estava relutante em divulgar, dizendo:

\- Já basta da família... está na hora de as 297 vítimas serem ouvidas.

A imprensa devorou tudo, as pessoas fizeram piquetes contra a Grayson Global, e a polícia prendeu Conrad Grayson, juntamente com os seus sócios, para ser julgado, e, posteriormente, ser condenando à morte ou à prisão perpétua.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que eu fiquei momentaneamente surpresa com o resultado. Era realmente tão fácil assim ? A linha do tempo, no total, foi de três anos, seis meses e quinze dias. Minha vingança acabou em uma tarde ensolarada, juntamente com a condenação de Conrad e Victoria Grayson, o que aconteceu no dia 15 de julho de 2016.

Nos degraus do escritório de Justiça, vi Daniel sendo assediado pela imprensa, que solicitava a sua opinião. Um repórter perguntou-lhe, em particular, o que o levou a ficar contra os seus pais.

A resposta dele me surpreendeu:

\- Uma menina me disse uma vez para ser melhor do que os meus pais, que não há nada mais poético do que isso - e, quando ele disse isso, olhou diretamente para a câmera - E eu sempre quis ser um poeta - ele acrescentou a última parte em tom de troça, mas a tristeza em sua voz era evidente.

Naquela mesma noite, eu fui visitá-lo em sua mansão. Estava escuro, e o chão estava frio, com meus pés descalços, mas eu queria vê-lo e falar com ele.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - uma voz perguntou, às minhas costas. Ao me virar, eu pude ver Daniel inclinando-se languidamente em uma das janelas.

\- Eu queria ver como você estava...

\- Por quê ? Você tem tudo o que queria, não é ? - ele fez um gesto com as mãos, ao seu redor - Os Grayson aos seus pés - em seguida, acrescentando, ironicamente - Ou na prisão, o que vier primeiro.

\- Mas eu era a única que imaginava fazer isso - a minha voz saiu um pouco tensa, mas eu realmente não sei se sinto gratidão ou inveja por ele ter arrebatado o prazer de trancar, bem distantes, os Grayson e a Iniciativa.

\- Bem, há ainda um Grayson à sua esquerda, você quer algo comigo... Emily, ou seja lá que diabo de nome que você adotou, ou talvez baste o original, Amanda ?

Dando um passo para mais perto dele, eu coloco as duas mãos sobre o seu peito.

\- Você não estava incluído nesta lista, Daniel, você tem de saber que... eu nunca quis que você estivesse envolvido nisto.

\- Como você pode dizer isso ? - ele gritou furiosamente - Os meus pais, os Grayson, destruíram o seu pai... como você deve ter me odiado - Daniel sorri, um pouco tristemente.

Eu realmente não sei como responder a ele, mas eu sei que vim aqui por uma razão, e não vou embora sem obter essas respostas. Depois de ambos os lados terem esfriado um pouco, eu reuni toda a coragem que ainda me restava, e perguntei, um pouco nervosa:

\- Quando você percebeu que eu era a garota do bar ?

\- Naquele primeiro dia... você tinha aquela mesma convicção em sua voz. Quando você falou, você era apenas ela. Eu, de fato, nunca me esqueci do que você havia dito - ele disse, gentilmente, agora levantando uma mão para acariciar um lado do meu rosto.

\- Então, você sabia desde o princípio que eu era Amanda Clarke ? - eu perguntei-lhe com incredulidade. Se é assim, Daniel é um melhor ator do que eu imaginava.

\- Não... eu só sabia que você era aquela mesma garota do bar, eu não sabia, até à minha investigação sobre o caso David Clarke, quando eu descobri que Amanda Clarke e você são a mesma pessoa.

\- Por que você não me expôs ?

\- Porque eu estou apaixonado por você - ele deu de ombros enquanto dizia isso, como se afirmando uma verdade universal - algo irrefutável.

\- Como você pode ainda me amar, sabendo que eu fiz todas essas coisas ? - eu perguntei, com dureza nos olhos, mas meu olhar sustentou firmemente o dele.

Como resposta, ele retira um dos livros da prateleira. Trazendo-o até mim, eu sabia, instintivamente, que a sua resposta está nas páginas desse livro.

E ali, nas páginas amassadas, em flagrante preto e branco, está a sua simples resposta: _**"O amor é a ausência de julgamento"**_. (Dalai Lama XIV)

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você... se você quer ser chamada por Amanda ou ainda por Emily, a partir de agora depende de você.

É quando as lágrimas começam a surgir, juntamente com a chuva lá fora. Toda a minha vida moveu-se como em uma espiral, até este momento, se a minha vitória foi a prisão de Conrad e Victoria Grayson, então a minha salvação estava em Daniel Grayson.

Tão assombrosa e engraçada era a ironia, que eu me encontrei rindo e chorando nos braços do filho de meus inimigos, horas após a condenação de ambos.

Como eu estava enganada ao pensar neste homem como um peão. Ele não o fora, ele era o rei que se movia em pequenos passos, nunca interrompendo os outros jogadores no tabuleiro, mas os seus movimentos foram, no entanto, decisivos.

Daniel não era um idiota, eu até iria mais longe, para dizer que ele foi o mais inteligente de todos nós.

Porque, apesar de as circunstâncias e dos recursos gigantescos sob o seu nome, ele nunca abusou disso. Porque a sua estratégia não envolvia pessoas morrendo.

Porque ele foi bem-sucedido onde todos nós falhamos: ele conseguiu ser bom.

Este filho dos Grayson, contra os quais eu jurara vingança, é uma boa pessoa. E ele me ama...

No final, as notícias das primeiras páginas dos jornais, isentando o meu pai, e a sua inocência, não eram o prêmio; tinha sido o fato de este homem me dizer que, apesar de todas as coisas que eu havia feito, que ele ainda me ama.

\- Por mais brega que isso possa parecer... isto é uma espécie de felizes para sempre - eu digo-lhe, um pouco trêmula.

\- Não realmente - ao que, ao meu cenho franzido, ele sorri, divertido - Você realmente não me devolveu o que eu falei.

\- Oh - me aproximando até chegar mais perto, eu sussurro-lhe ao ouvido as palavras mais verdadeiras que eu jamais lhe dera até então - Eu também te amo, Daniel.

\- OK ! Então, e sobre o casamento ? - ele moveu sugestivamente as sobrancelhas - Dizem que a terceira vez é em definitivo.

E assim, durante aquela noite chuvosa, algo estranho era escutado vindo da Mansão Grayson, os risos...

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO **_

Daniel e eu nos casamos também na praia. Nós adoramos, e ele tem uma tatuagem semelhante à minha em seu próprio pulso. As alianças de casamento trocadas também foram moldadas em um duplo infinito.

Apenas amigos mais próximos foram convidados, mas, é claro, os repórteres ainda bisbilhotavam, nos arredores da praia. Os flashes e o clicar das câmeras podiam ser escutados.

Nove meses depois, nós fomos abençoados com o nosso próprio filho. Nós demos-lhe o nome de Samuel David Thorne-Grayson - herdeiro da Infinity Industries (II). Daniel rebatizou a Grayson Global como Infinity Industries, ou "II", e a empresa não apenas se envolve com investimento, eles investiram em tudo, incluindo Nolan, que é agora um dos principais acionistas da II. Eu por outro lado, também detenho uma participação no seu controle, juntamente com a ala de caridade da empresa. Apesar de minha motivação para a aprendizagem para a Gestão de Eventos, não posso negar o fato de que isso tornou-se uma ferramenta muito útil em minha vida, após minha vingança.

Eu mantive o meu nome, Emily Thorne, em homenagem à minha xará. O mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela era viver plenamente a minha vida, assim como ela teria feito, como Amanda Clarke.

Agora que eu penso a respeito disso, Amanda _realmente_ era Amanda Clarke, porque ela foi a única que Jack imaginou. Jack Porter ficou um pouco confuso após o rompimento, mas, recentemente, eu pude vê-lo acalentando Charlotte, para grande consternação de Daniel.

Enquanto isso, Nolan... bem, Nolan está envolvido com Grace, e eles terão o seu casamento daqui a mais algum tempo, este ano.

Mas, e eu e Daniel ? Bem, se poderia dizer que nós avançamos mais... bem, não mudamos realmente, mas seguimos em frente... nós destruímos tanto a casa de praia quanto a Mansão Grayson, e reconstruímos uma fortaleza que parece elegante, mas ao mesmo tempo, aconchegante... exatamente como eu imaginava o meu próprio castelo, quando era mais jovem.

Eu, honestamente, nunca imaginei que o meu príncipe surgiria do lado antagonista da história.

De fato, eu nunca parara para pensar do que seria de minha vida, após a vingança. Eu assumira que estaria morta, após a conclusão dos eventos... agora, no entanto, eu vejo que a conclusão de minha vingança não foi realmente um fim. Foi um começo.

E, agora mesmo, o meu começo parece bom o bastante, especialmente com outro bebê a caminho. Sorrindo, e olhando para baixo, eu entrelaço os meus dedos com os de meu marido, caminhando silenciosamente pela costa.

Eu tenho associado a _infinidade _com meu pai, agora, eu gostaria de pensar na palavra _eternidade_ em relação a meu marido.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T: **Primeira fic que traduzo de Revenge, e deu trabalho demais porque foi traduzida do inglês e não do espanhol, como estou acostumado. Embora eu não tenha assistido, ainda, a todas as temporadas, Revenge é uma série da qual gosto bastante. Gostaram desta fic ? Eu espero que a resposta seja sim.

Se for possível, podem deixar algumas reviews, please ?


End file.
